1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide rail assemblies, and more particularly to a slide rail assembly including a mounting mechanism and a slide rail capable of being retained to a chassis with the mounting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical slide rail assembly for a server chassis and a rack includes an outer slide rail mounted to the rack, an inner slide rail mounted to the chassis, and an intermediate slide rail mounted between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail is extendable relative to the outer slide rail, and the inner slide rail is extendable relative to the intermediate slide rail, thus the chassis can be extended a distance out from the rack. Conventionally, the inner rail is secured to a side of the chassis with a plurality of screws. Therefore, a tool such as a screwdriver is needed for installing and detaching the slide rail, and the processes are tedious and time consuming.